


Tallies

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martín frowns at him, opens his mouth to reply, but chokes on his own words as he finds nothing to argue that logic with.





	Tallies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scoreboard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440859) by Zulenha. 



> Disclamer; the characters used in this work belong to the community Latin Hetalia and their respective creators. More info about them in the following link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brazil: Luciano Da Silva.

“You’re cheating.”

Luciano lets out a surprised gasp and almost drops the pencil in his hand in his startle. It’s early in the morning - not too early, but early enough for Martín to be awake -, and yet when Luciano turns to his left in a quick sharp motion, he finds Martín staring at him, completely awake when Luciano here had thought him deep in sleep just a moment ago. It’s honestly quite a surprise, when usually it takes a lot of coaxing and coercion to take Martín out of bed.

“You’re  _cheating_ ,” Martín repeats, sounding like some pouty child.

“I’m not,” Luciano replies, frowning to himself. He adds, matter-of-factly; “I topped last night.”

“Are  _too_ ,” Martín huffs his bangs out of his face impatiently, and leans on his forearms shooting a scold at Luciano. “You had my dick up your ass, how does that make you top?”

“Well, _I_  was on top of  _you_.”

“Yeah, on top of my  _dick_ , jackass.”

“But I was on top, wasn’t I?” Luciano reasons.

Martín frowns at him, opens his mouth to reply, but chokes on his own words as he finds nothing to argue that logic with, for technically Luciano had been on top of Martín for most of the night.

Luciano smirks and sticks his chest out triumphant as he takes Martín’s silence as a victory.

“Well, yeah but-” Martín goes quiet again, mumbles quietly under his breath before he lets out a loud curse. “Oh, fuck, you never game  _me_  points for riding you!”

Luciano rolls his eyes at Martín.

“Of course not,” he snorts amused. “It’s not my fault you’re too stupid to-hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”

Martín steals the pencil from Luciano’s hand and adds a generous amount of points to his score, right in front of Luciano’s face and horrified eyes.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Luciano cries outraged, and jumps over Martín as he tries to retrieve the pencil.

Martín elbows him away, and Luciano can only whine and claw the air as he tries to reach for his pencil in vain.

“That’s for that one time at that hotel in Iguazú, and that’s for that other time at your birthday,” Martín says, and scratches more lines under his name. “That’s for that one time in the closet, and that stormy night at your place, and that’s for that other time at the pool party.”

“You weren’t on top that time!” Luciano cries out, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Well, you weren’t either!” Martín replies angrily before Luciano manages to topple him down and away from their scoreboard.

They cry and insult each other, cursing as they roll and tangle one over the other over rumpled bedsheets, pulling and pushing for a pencil like some overgrown children. It takes only a few minutes of kicks and occasional bites for their wrestling to suspiciously starts looking like grinding, breathless pants rising and naked sweaty bodies rolling against each other with slowly growing intent.

Luciano is the first one to let out a low incriminating groan when Martín’s hips roll against his and their awakening arousals press one against the other. Luciano can’t help to arch against him, search for more friction, and that’s what it takes for them to completely drop their little fight, for Martín to shamelessly thrust back against him. Luciano throws his head back as this time a loud moan escapes his lips, and he pulls Martín down for a breathless kiss. As they groan against each other’s lips, he spreads his legs, curls them around Martín’s hips when he settles between them, and follows Martín’s nimble pace as he rocks hard and fast against him.

It’s delightful, but the way Martín grunts over him, rocks against him so heavy and strong, leaves Luciano aching for more.

“You know,” he breathes out, smiles and glances at Martín through half lidded eyes and long thick eyelashes. “If you want those points so bad,  _Martinho_ , how about you earn them, uh?”

That earns him a wild hungry kiss, before Martín drops Luciano rather roughly into bed and reaches to their nightstand’s drawer for some lube. It’s such an spontaneous eager action that Luciano can only let out a breathless laugh that turns into a loud shameless moan when wet sticky fingers settle at his ass and push into him.

Luciano’s going to lose a point or two to Martín today, but at least he can say he is going to enjoy it while doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so uh this is old and was in tumblr and while it should be safe from the 17/12 purge I'm still bringing it here just in case....


End file.
